


防火线

by Peach_a_boo



Category: 25 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_a_boo/pseuds/Peach_a_boo





	防火线

陈立信又出去玩了。

Club里震耳欲聋的音乐声跟怀里挽着的水蛇腰让陈立信嗨到不能自己，他兄弟看了一眼表，拿手肘撞了一下他，扯着嗓子提醒他该给家里打个电话了。陈立信这才恢复了点意识，想起自己家里还留着个宝贝独守空房呢。

他摇摇晃晃地扶着墙来到了厕所，躲进了一个相对清静些的隔间里，拨通那一串熟悉的号码，极力掩饰着自己醉醺醺的声音。

“喂，宝贝我今晚加班。你早点睡哦，不要等我了。” 

 

电话那头的美人勾唇笑了笑，修长的食指在空气中轻绕着画圈。

“嗯，我也有点累了。那么晚安，好梦哦。”

 

结束了通话的两人，默契地从鼻子里哼了一声，嘲讽着对方的天真。

 

美人儿轻盈地从床上起身，站在衣柜前认真地挑选着衣服。一件蓝色的丝质衬衫被荣幸选中，美人儿一路将纽扣解开到了第三颗，裸露在外的精致锁骨如艺术品般美得让人不敢轻易亵渎。

 

衬衫的下摆在紧身的黑裤子里半扎着，露出了他清瘦的腰线。他心情愉悦地轻哼着歌，熟练地拿出了藏在抽屉里的香水，往后脖颈喷了喷。诱人的橘子香充斥着他的鼻间，美人满意地望着镜中的尤物。

 

Ok, he’s ready to hunt.

 

//  
陈立农靠在一边的沙发上启唇抿着酒，没了跟朋友们一起去舞池把妹的兴致。他刚刚结束了一场糟糕的恋爱，女孩的难听的叫骂声还在他耳边不断地回响着，吵得他有些头疼，只想依靠着酒精的麻痹来让自己勉强度过这劫。

 

说实话，他也不过是迷恋着女孩的身材跟脸罢了。  
所以不好意思哦，说不定他都难受不过今晚呢。

 

林彦俊从酒保那里要了一杯Vodka，眯着流光溢彩的眸子就在酒吧里寻觅着猎物。在连续谢绝了好几个搭讪的邀请之后，林彦俊将视线放在了陈立农的身上，上下打量着他。

 

这人将头发梳成了大背头，身着一件黑色的衬衫搭配着破洞的牛仔裤，一个人静默地隐藏在黑暗中，在这个五光十色的动物世界里显得有些格格不入。

 

真是，性感得要命。

 

林彦俊舔了舔自己干涩的嘴唇，随口向酒保要了一根烟，端着酒杯就渡步到陈立农身边。

“嗨，有没有火机？”

 

美人儿似笑非笑地露出了猫尾巴，用软软的绒毛轻轻地在他的掌心里绕着圈，惹得少年心里一阵发痒。

 

陈立农翻了翻上衣的口袋，拿出了一个zipper，林彦俊心领神会叼着烟在陈立农身边坐了下来。陈立农闻着他身上甜腻的味道，推着火机的手指都有些轻微发颤，乖顺地替林彦俊点了烟。

 

林彦俊在角落昏暗的灯光下眯着眼睛吐着烟圈，眸子里闪着神秘的光彩。陈立农就像是鱼儿一样咬上了那人抛出的饵食，根本没法从他身上移开眼睛。

 

“一个人哦？要不要也来一根？”  
“啊…不用了。火机是朋友生日拿来点蜡烛的。”  
“哦，那你为什么不跟着他们去跳舞？不喜欢那些女孩子吗？”  
“嗯…你觉得呢？”

 

林彦俊放下烟，凑近了陈立农的耳畔，轻笑着用一句话搞得陈立农全身酥麻。

“或许你比较喜欢主动上门的猫咪吗？”

 

陈立农不语，从林彦俊手上接过那杯烈酒，将其细数灌下了喉咙，随后慵懒地向后靠了靠与林彦俊之间拉开距离，定睛看着他，渐渐卸下了伪装。

“对哦，我就是喜欢骚一点的。”

 

//  
“唔，你慢点。”

陈立农将林彦俊粗暴地按进了沙发里，低头撕咬着他的红唇，猫咪拉着他衬衣的前摆，被动地张开了嘴边任由着年轻的豹子在他的敏感的口腔里肆意作乱，软舌轻轻地舔舐过他的上颚，惹得林彦俊在他怀里轻轻地颤栗着。陈立农半睁着眼睛看着身下媚眼如丝的林彦俊，觉得下身又被撩拨得硬了几分。

 

分离的时候两人之间还连着暧昧的银丝，陈立农直接发狠地将林彦俊身上的蓝色衬衣撕了开来，露出了他肖想已久的胴体。林彦俊也不甘示弱，本想也暴力地扯开陈立农的衬衣，无奈力气实在是不够，只得抬起颤颤巍巍地手指头一个接一个替他解开纽扣。陈立农也不着急，就那么看着林彦俊动作，感觉每一颗都像是他用软绵绵的肉垫向他撒娇一样，喜欢得不得了。

 

当林彦俊终于将那几个该死的扣子解完以后，就看见身上的小豹子露出了性感得臂膀的厚实的胸膛。林彦俊有些痴迷地摸了上去，感受着陈立农滚烫的体温。陈立农轻笑着拉起了他的手将其放在了心脏的位置，似笑非笑地说着黏糊糊的情话。

“好好感受哦，这可是你给我的心脏造成的多余负荷。”  
“此时此刻，你得给我负责吼。”

 

猫咪直接坐起身来张开嘴含住了另一边的肉粒，刻意地露出自己粉红色的舌尖在那里打着圈，暗示着他自己的决心。陈立农看着他映着水光的双眸，一个没忍住爆了一句脏，将他重新压回了床上，狠狠地咬着他一边的殷红，用力地吮吸着，舌尖模仿着性交的样子一下又一下地戳着那个小孔。林彦俊的手指陷进了他的发丝中，愉悦地弓起了腰试图让他靠的更近，嘴里叫的花枝招展。

 

乳尖在他嘴里被挤压变形，渐渐地变得硬挺，一如林彦俊的下体。当小豹子终于品尝够了猫咪软软的樱桃，便钻进了他的双腿之间用嘴包裹着了猫咪最脆弱的地方，猫咪惊呼出声，全身被他舔得又湿又软，陈立农毛茸茸的发丝在他的双腿间让林彦俊有了一股痒意，以及难得的羞耻感。

 

陈立农的技术真的很好，从柱身到上面敏感的小孔都被伺候的服服帖帖的，甚至还腾出了一手玩弄着他的小球。没多久，林彦俊就缴械投降，浑身抽搐得射进了他的嘴里。陈立农将那一嘴白浊都用舌尖顺进了他湿滑的甬道里，嘴里剩下的那些都被他强行地渡进了林彦俊嘴里，咸腥的味道让林彦俊不自觉的皱起了眉头，一副被欺负的样子。

 

殊不知，这才刚刚开始呢。

 

陈立农伸出两指在林彦俊高热的后穴做着最基本的扩张，猫咪似乎已经习惯了这样的性事，小穴噗嗤噗嗤地流着水，就算从两指增加到4指，猫咪也全部将其吃了进去。

“真骚，我喜欢。”

 

陈立农见林彦俊差不多了，便准备扶着柱身一插到底，林彦俊却突然坐起了身软软糯糯地跟陈立农要求要用骑乘式。陈立农也顺势依了他的要求，抱着他的腰就跟他换了个位置。林彦俊的双手撑在陈立农的胸膛上，不断地抬腰分腿，紫红色的柱身逐渐地被小穴完全吃下，陈立农忍不住就发出了惊喜的赞叹声。

 

艳红的肉穴反复吞吐着陈立农坚挺的肉棒，林彦俊也门户大开地任凭着自己的欲望操纵着自己纤细的腰肢，不断地抬起屁股再狠狠地坐上，享受着被侵犯的快感。

 

性交的快感让林彦俊渐渐地溢出了眼泪，眼眶跟鼻尖都红红的，沙哑着嗓子不断地发出呻吟。粗暴直观的快感，让林彦俊渐渐地没了力气，重复着机械的动作已经无法再给他带来更激烈的快感。

 

他紧闭着眼睛，想着再坐一下就再也不动了，不料这一坐直接顶到了自己最敏感的那一点，他甚至控制不住从嗓子里挤出了媚叫，瞪圆了眼睛似乎还没有从可怖的快感中反应过来。

 

陈立农倒是忍耐不住了，刚刚被小穴狠狠缴住了的快感让他再也无法任由着林彦俊掌控着主权。他用双手掐着林彦俊的腰，挺直了腰板猛地往那个点上撞去。猫咪哭喊着求他慢点却被他完全忽略，只能被迫的接受着陈立农在自己体内的激烈的撞击。

 

就在这个时候，林彦俊的手机响了，打断了这段情事。林彦俊本想忽略不管，却不想小豹子从茶几上将它的手机捡起，屏幕上赫然写着陈立信的名字，没等林彦俊放来，陈立农就替他接了起来放在耳边。

 

“彦俊？你在家吗？”  
“嗯？我不在啊，我在今天在朋友家里睡觉。”

 

陈立农望着对答如流的林彦俊，坏笑着动起了腰，在他敏感的地方狠狠的磨着。

“谁家啊？”                                                                         
“嗯…尤长…啊…靖家。”

 

林彦俊忍不住发出了几声破碎的呻吟，原本平稳的声音都被坏小子系数打乱，此刻他只想快快地回答完陈立信的问题然后挂掉电话，结束这场游戏。

 

不料陈立农突然坐起身来在林彦俊的另一个耳朵里，来回舔舐着，用性感低沉的嗓音说着骚话。

“多叫几声，让你男朋友知道你现在在谁床上。”

 

这突如其来的一句话让林彦俊多了羞耻感，快感瞬间翻倍。他顶着滴血的耳朵敷衍着男朋友的问题，下身却轻轻地摆起了腰回应陈立农的动作。

 

“那你什么时候回来啊？”  
“嗯，明天下午吧…啊”  
“这么晚哦。”  
“我真的要…啊…睡了，晚安哦。”

 

说完林彦俊便匆匆的挂了电话，将手机甩在了一旁，望着陈立农玩味的表情只想快点拿回主权。可惜，陈立农在林彦俊身体里大刀阔斧的抽插还是让他软成了一潭春水，靠在陈立农怀里颤抖着掉眼泪。

 

猫咪觉得大概已经差不多了，伸出软成面条的手抚慰着自己身前的阴茎却不料被陈立农翻了个身又压回了身下，手上还被高举在头顶上。

“我要把你插射哦。”

 

林彦俊这才看清陈立农眼底狩猎者的风采，只可惜晚了，他的双腿无力地挂在陈立农的腰间被他又急又重的动作肏的呜呜咽咽地再也说不出话来，全身的感官都集中在了被陈立农猛地攻击的一点，快感越积越多，下身被狠狠肏弄的感觉被无限放大，前面的阴茎一跳一跳地似乎马上就要射精，后穴也不由自主的收缩着。

 

“啊！！” 随着一声高调的媚叫，林彦俊终于颤抖着吐出来一两股浓稠的精液，高速收缩着的后穴也让陈立农不小心精关失守的射了出来，两人相连的位置一片泥泞，无一不宣告着这场性事的激烈。

 

陈立农缓缓地把肉棒从林彦俊的后穴里拔出，精液顺着体液肆意流淌着，甚至浸湿沙发上的布料。他看着已经失了神的猫咪，还是怜爱地亲了亲他的嘴巴，与他交换了一个热情缠绵的吻。猫咪的手勾上了他的脖子，两人的下体紧紧地贴合着，猫咪稍稍地磨蹭着小豹子的下体，眼里都还还没有被填满的欲望。

 

夜，还很长。


End file.
